René Auberjonois
New York City, New York, U.S. |death = December 8, 2019 (aged 79) |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |cause = Metastatic Lung Cancer |family = Fernand Auberjonois (father; †) Judith Helen Mihalyi (spouse) Tessa Auberjonois (daughter) Remy Auberjonois (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Singer Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1962-2019 |status = Deceased }}René Murat Auberjonois (June 1, 1940 - December 8, 2019) was an American actor and singer. In films, Auberjonois portrayed Father Mulcahy in MASH, the expedition scientist Roy Bagley in King Kong, and Chef Louis in The Little Mermaid, in which he sang "Les Poissons". In the American animated musical comedy film Cats Don't Dance, Auberjonois lent his voice as Flanagan, the human film director of "Li'l Ark Angel". Career Auberjonois started out in radio drama. He read "The Stunt" by Mordechai Strigler for the NPR series Jewish Stories From the Old World to the New, and he recorded novels on tape. On PRI, he was featured numerous times on Selected Shorts, reading works of dramatic fiction. His voice was heard in Disney's The Little Mermaid (receiving alphabetical top billing as Chef Louis and singing "Les Poissons"), and as The Skull in The Last Unicorn. He did voice work on the Challenge of the GoBots series in the 1980s as Dr. Braxis, He was the voice of Peter Parker on the 1972 Buddah Records Spider-Man LP "From Beyond the Grave" (BDS 5119), a radio-style narrative replete with sound effects and rock and roll song interludes provided by "The Webspinners", in which the characters of The Vulture, The Lizard, The Green Goblin, The Kingpin, Aunt May and Doctor Strange appeared. In 1984-85, he lent his voice to Desaad, an associate of the villainous Darkseid on the animated series Super Friends. From 1986-87, he voiced Alvinar in the cartoons series Wildfire. He also provided the voice of Professor Genius in Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. He provided the voice for Janos Audron, an ancient vampire in the Legacy of Kain video game series; he was in Soul Reaver 2, Blood Omen 2, and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. He provided the voice of Angler in the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End video game. He voice-played General Zod in the Joseph Ruby-Kenneth Spears animated Superman series episode titled "The Hunter". Auberjonois provided minor character voices for Justice League, reprising his role as Desaad, and parts such as 2003's "In Blackest Night", as Kanjar-Ro, a pirate testifying in the trial of the Green Lantern, and as a fellow member of the Green Lantern Corps in other episodes. In 2003, he provided the voice of Katori in the English dubbed version of semi-sequel to the Hayao Miyazaki film Whisper of the Heart, The Cat Returns. He reprised an animated version of his character Odo from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in a cutaway joke in Family Guy's Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story. Auberjonois also lent his voice to Skylanders: SuperChargers. In 2011, he voiced villain Mark Desmond in Cartoon Network's Young Justice, is the voice of Leonard Mcleish in the Pound Puppies series and was the voice of Pepé Le Pew in the Looney Tunes Show in 2011, Azmuth in Ben 10 Omniverse, and Ebony Maw in Avengers Assemble. He died from metastatic lung cancer at his home in Los Angeles on December 8, 2019, at age 79. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-present) - Headmaster Saladin, Man (ep. 66) (Nickelodeon Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime Films *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' (1989) - Professor Genius *''The Cat Returns'' (2002) - Natori External Links *René Auberjonois at the Internet Movie Database *René Auberjonois at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Deceased Voice Actors